fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Carlow
Also known as Carlow University, formerly, Carlow College. Background http://www.carlow.edu or call 1-800-333-CARLOW. Carlow University has a long legacy of educating women. The Sisters of Mercy who founded Carlow University - then known as Mount Mercy College - because prominent community leaders were convinced of the need to establish a Catholic college for women in Pittsburgh. To this day, Carlow remains focused on women's education and women's issues, but we do admit men as both undergraduate and graduate students - and have done so since the years following World War II, when many returning servicemen went to college through the GI Bill. Links * Schools * Oakland * James Carmine Insights College to University On September 1, 2004, Carlow College officially changed its name to Carlow University. The name change reflects a growth that took place over a number of years as new undergraduate and graduate programs have been added. Carlow offers 46 undergraduate majors within six divisions, as well as graduate programs in Education, Management and Technology, Nursing, Professional Counseling, Professional Leadership, and our new master of fine arts in Creative Writing. There are plans in the works to begin offering a doctorate program soon, as well as other graduate and undergraduate programs, so expect Carlow to continue its growth in the years to come. Carlow is located in the educational, cultural, and medical heart of one of America's safest cities. Every cultural, shopping, sporting, or social opportunity is just a short distance from our campus. In addition, Carlow students can expand their academic horizons by cross-registering for courses - at no additional tuition cost - at any of the nine other colleges and universities in the area. Carlow Athletics Carlow fields women's teams in soccer, softball, basketball, volleyball, and tennis. The Department of Athletics's mission is to provide every student-athlete with a supportive environment that encourages leadership, integrity, responsibility, sportsmanship, and respect for others by promoting the balance between academic and athletic excellence. We encourage each student to understand that the development of her unique athletic abilities will enhance life-long learning experiences in her personal and professional life. Carlow offers academic credit for athletic participation, and athletic scholarships are available to qualified student-athletes. Our student-athletes benefit from support services like nutrition counseling, individualized assessments, training programs, and access to the world-class sports medicine facilities of the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center. Carlow is affiliated with the National Association of Intercollegiate Athletics, which provides opportunities for post-season competition, and national recognition for athletic and academic achievement. Carlow's student athletes consistently qualify for the All-American Scholar Athlete Award, which honors juniors and seniors with at least a 3.5 grade point average. Our athletic program has also qualified as an NAIA "Champions of Character" Institution for the service our student-athletes provide for the institution and the community. Each year we honor our student-athletes at our Annual Awards Banquet. Celtic Award winners are also inducted into the "Walk of Fame" during Homecoming Ceremonies. http://www.athletics.carlow.edu "At Carlow, I matter." That's what students told as the main reason they chose Carlow over other institutions of higher education. They said they get the feeling - from the moment they first set foot on campus - that they are important to this institution. Faculty, staff, and administration encourage and support students to excel academically and professionally, becoming leaders who think clearly and creatively, treat everyone with reverence and respect, and render competent and compassionate service to all. Carlow is the perfect size with the perfect philosophy - small enough to care and flexible enough to offer you a world of options. Its average of only 15-20 students per class. All classes are taught by professors, not graduate assistants. Benefit from easy access to faculty both in and outside of the classroom. Carlow takes prides in its ability to blend academic excellence with a supportive campus community. Admissions Carlow considers a variety of factors when reviewing your profile, so there is no specific "set of numbers" that guarantees admission. Students scoring below 1000 (on the combined critical reasoning and mathematics scores, excluding the writing score) are strongly encouraged to re-test, especially if they are interested in qualifying for selective programs and/or significant academic scholarships. All scholarships are also based upon your cumulative high school grade point average. During the transition years of 2005 and 2006, Carlow University will accept either the new or old SAT or ACT test, with or without the writing component. Carlow will not penalize students seeking admission for Fall 2005 or Fall 2006 for having taken one test over the other. However, in recognition that the writing component will allow a more thorough review of a candidate's profile, and that other colleges and universities may be requiring the new tests with the writing component, Carlow does recommend (but not require) that the new test(s) be taken. For Fall 2005 and Fall 2006 admissions and scholarship consideration, Carlow will continue to use the combined math/critical reasoning (verbal) test scores to calculate the total SAT, as these measures have been thoroughly tested and researched. This total SAT score will continue to be used as one of the primary factors in making both admissions and scholarship/financial aid review. The writing component of the standardized tests, where available, will be used as a supplement to the candidate's file in cases where additional writing samples are required. This component will also be reviewed in comparison to Carlow's writing placement tests offered to students who confirm their intention to enroll at the University. Beginning Fall 2007, students seeking admission will be required to submit scores from the ACT or SAT test WITH the writing component. Details Carlow's Grads Carlow graduates excel in a broad range of fields, from medicine to research, teaching to advertising, and writing to business management. * Mary Lynch Bailey MD '40 helped develop the polio vaccine with Dr. Jonas Salk. Rita M. McGinley '40 founded the Rita McGinley Foundation and the Rita McGinley Fund for the Pittsburgh Foundation. * Gloria Flister Skurzynski '52 is the author of more than 60 books for young people, including Rockbuster, which won the 2003 Spur Award, given annually for distinguished writing. * Lynda Katz PhD '63 is the president of Landmark College in Putney, Vermont. * Janet DiPasquale Simon '67 is the executive director/superintendent of the Western Pennsylvania School for Blind Children. * Kathleen Yosko '73 is the president and CEO of Marianjoy Rehab Hospital in Wheaton, Illinois. * Michele Fabrizi '75 is the CEO of Marc USA/Pittsburgh, the region's largest advertising agency. * Arlene Myers Morris '79 is the president and CEO of Kentfield, California-based Affymax, Inc., a drug discovery and development company that is creating novel peptide drugs for the treatment of cancer and immune-mediated diseases. * Ruth Modzelewski Gorry PhD, '85 is a cancer researcher at the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute and co-founder of Trism, a cancer therapy company. * Barbara Mistick '90 is the director of Carnegie Library of Pittsburgh.